


Unexpected

by starspangledmeatball



Series: 12 Days of Christmas/8 Days of Hannukah [2]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/pseuds/starspangledmeatball
Summary: Day 1 of my 12 Days of Christmas/8 Days of Hanukkah Challenge. Elphaba has never received a gift. Or a card for that matter. So how does she react when an Anonymous person begins sending her presents?





	Unexpected

Elphaba never remembered receiving a gift. Oh, sure, she must’ve been given some when she was a baby from her mother but after she died the presents did, too. She didn’t even receive anything from her own sister, Nessarose. There may have been a card once, but it was probably thrown away by Frex.

The hideodeous hat Galinda gave her was her first gift and it was just to get rid of it and play a cruel trick. It led to their friendship but even so, it didn’t have good intentions behind it. People like Galinda and Nessarose were always showered with presents on their birthdays and gift-giving occasions. They didn’t always have a second thought about actually _giving_ and when it came down to it, it was something they secretly wanted as well. Fiyero was no better to be honest. 

Elphaba failed to see why the materialism and waste was so popular. Children were fed lies of a cheerful jolly man who left presents for them if they were good and swatted them with a broomstick if they were bad. What about children whose parents couldn’t _afford_ presents? Did St. Nikolai just hate poor children. It also seemed to fester the status quo that rich people paid for nothing and poor people had to pay extra for everything.

“It’s a scam,” she said cynically at lunch one day.

“Oh, Elphie,” said Galinda. “You just don’t get it, there’s something… magical about this time of year! The lights, the snow, the carols.” She vocalized a familiar jingle.

“The waste, the greed, the stress,” Elphaba retorted.

“You can’t always focus on the bad stuff,” said Fiyero. “It’s okay to want.”

Want…

There was a four-letter word she knew all too much. She wanted affection, she wanted respect, she wanted to be somebody. She wanted…

“I didn’t say it was _bad_ to want,” she huffed. “But people quote that this is the season to give then turn their nose up to beggars on the street. That’s why I’m volunteering as soup kitchens and charity drives. I’m not exactly going door-to-door and selling candles but I’m good with inventory and distribution.” She glanced at Fiyero. “Perhaps something you could learn, Your Highness.”

“I think it’s rather goodly what you’re doing,” said Nessarose. “But you can’t help anyone.”

“Besides,” said Galinda. “You must be at least a _little_ excited about presents.”

“What presents?” Elphaba scoffed. She ignored the appalled expressions of Galinda and Fiyero, in favor of looking down at her watch. “I have to go. I’m late for the soup kitchen. That stew isn’t going to make itself and I have to make sure nobody brings in moldy bread again.”

There was just no getting through to them… Elphaba was sick of all the pine tree references and people trying to stick garland or ornaments on her. She threatened to hex Galinda if the girl tried to put anything red near her.

Imagine her surprise when twelve days before Lurlinemas a tall, silver box was sitting at her desk in History class.

“Here, Galinda,” she said, pushing the box over. “I think this is for you.”

“I thought so, too,” she replied. “Until I saw the tag.”

Elphaba looked at the tag and saw her name in elegant red script. The kind of script saved for wax presses for important people.

“For… me?” she looked at her friend who shook her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce.

“I was saving my gift to you for Lurlinemas,” she said.

“Oh…” Elphaba’s hands hovered over the ribbon uncertainly.

“You’re supposed to untie it, silly,” Galinda giggled.

“I know,” she replied softly. “It’s just… what if it’s a trick.”

“Oh…” she looked at the box and hummed. “What if it isn’t?”

Fingers trembling ever so slightly, Elphaba pulled on the satin ribbon and watched it fall away. Her brown eyes unblinking, she lifted the lid off and looked inside. Nestled in paper was a tiny vase and three bright red crystal poppies on green glass stems. A glass leaf with a ladybug on it completed the ensemble.

Elphaba picked it up and ran her fingers along the edge, admiring how pretty it looked in the light.

“Oh, how beautiful,” Galinda sighed. “Is there a note?”

“No…” said Elphaba, peering into the box. “No note.”

As students filed into the class, Elphaba quickly put the flowers away and haphazardly tied the ribbon again.

“Is that a gift?” Fiyero asked, strolling into the class thirty seconds before the bell.

“Maybe…” Elphaba muttered.

“And here I thought you said you never got presents,” he said smugly.

“I didn’t…” she said even softer. “I don’t even know who it’s from. How do I tell them this is too much?”

“One gift is too much?” he scoffed.

“Fiyero, I meant it when I said I’ve never gotten presents much less a gift,” she said and added when Galinda opened her mouth. “The hat doesn’t count.”

“What did you get anyway?” Fiyero asked, changing the subject.

“Flowers,” she replied. “They’re… pretty.”

Before the prince could say anything snarky, Doctor Dillamond entered the class and demanded silence.

The next day, Elphaba found another wrapped box, this time outside of her room. It was sitting there, wrapped in shiny gold paper. Again, it was addressed to her. She picked it up and brought it inside, trying to decide if she wanted to open it then or wait until later. Perhaps someone overheard her and decided to play a joke and spring glitter on her.

“Is that another present?” Galinda asked, interestedly.

Elphaba nodded and stared at the box apprehensively as if it were going to explode at any second.

“Well…? Open it!”

"What if--"

"If you don't open it, I will," said Galinda.

"Fine!"

Elphaba delicately unwrapped it by peeling off the tape around the corners. At Galinda's relentless urging, she ripped off the paper and opened up the box. Inside was a black bear. Or, perhaps, judging by its bow tie it was a Bear. She picked it up and squeezed the plush belly. Inside was a note this time.

 

_Everyone needs a friend that doesn't talk back._

 

 

"Ooh! How cute," Galinda gushed

Elphaba studied the Bear and ended up setting it on her pillow. Galinda had an army of them lining up her wall and she had a cutesy name for each of them.

"What are you going to call him?" Galinda asked.

"I-- What?"

"The bear has to have a name," said Galinda.

"Why can't I just call him-- _it_ Bear?" she asked.

"Because this one is supposed to be special to you," she explained with an exasperated sigh. "It can't just be any old bear, it has to be _your_ bear."

A name did pop into her head and she wanted to curl in on her self like a dying leaf and groan while smacking her head for being an idiot. The small thought made her feel like… well, while it would be cute for somebody like Galinda. And of course it would be in totally bad taste. Galinda and Fiyero only broke up a month ago. Strangely they were able to remain friends and Galinda claimed that being with someone who was as perfect as her was boring anyway.

“I’ll think it over,” said Elphaba. The more she wanted to deny it, the more she wanted to call the Bear that name.

Yero.

“Did you think of a name?” Galinda asked. “You _did_ didn’t you?”

“I’m not telling,” said Elphaba adamantly. “And if you breathe a word about this I’ll replace your shampoo with Nair when you least expect it.”

Galinda mimed zipping and locking her lips.

_Day 3_

Elphaba arrived at the homeless shelter she was volunteering at and opened her locker. Everyone here had gotten used to her green skin and frankly, whenever you were cold and hungry, you didn’t care who was serving you food.

“Oh, Miss Elphaba,” Nanneri called. She was the owner of the shelter and welcomed help from all places. “It’s simply wonderful!”

“What is?” Elphaba asked.

“Last night, somebody donated enough money for us to buy fresh food this year and they brought in Ozington’s Department Store to donate new coats and gloves,” she said. “Ooh! And this came for you.” She handed Elphaba a shiny red envelope. “We’ve got a lot of work to do so don’t take too long.”

Elphaba tore it open and found she was slightly disappointed that it was typed rather than handwritten.

_I didn’t think you would accept another gift for yourself, so I felt that this would be better. Don’t bother finding out who did it because it was an anonymous donation. It was rather difficult to arrange it in time so you’d better accept it._

_— Anonymous_

This was too good to be true. Elphaba broke into a wide smiled and pocketed the letter. Whoever was sending her these presents was paying close attention. She just wished she knew who.

_Day Four_

By this point, Elphaba was just beginning to grow excited. A bit of her hoped that she would see one more gift. It was nice to have someone who paid attention to her and gave her something that made them think of her. It couldn’t have been Galinda. She couldn’t keep something like this to herself and would adore credit. Nessarose would give her a gift face-to-face but couldn’t possibly arrange a massive donation like yesterday.

As her day went on and there was no gift in sight, Elphaba decided that the secret gift-giver was done. They had given her too much already and she was grateful all the same.

“Hey, Elphaba,” said Fiyero sitting next to her at dinner in the cafeteria.

Her breath caught in her throat. Ugh! Stupid! Why did she have to go for the most handsome and scandalacious boy? Why not someone more average and attainable. She couldn’t help it though… he had beautiful brown skin and his dark hair was fluffy and gorgeous and his eyes… Whoa, girl!

“Hello, Fiyero,” she replied, before her silence had gone on too long. “What brings you here to this five-star establishment?”

He chuckled and looked at the mystery meat on his plate, “Believe it or not, I’m actually eating quickly so I can get to the library.”

“No. Really.”

“I mean it!” said Fiyero. “Cross my heart! Actually… can you help me? I’d really rather not get another lecture from my parents this year.”

Well… this was… unexpected. “Okay,” she said slowly. “What do you need help with?”

“Uhh… I don’t actually know where to begin with studying,” he said. “I’ve been trying a little bit harder on my essays, so at least I’m making C’s there.”

“Only _you_ would be happy with a C,” she scoffed.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that a C for me is as good as I have done since I was sixteen.”

“Well, I’m sure we can get you up to… a B-Average,” she said diplomatically. It was unrealistic to expect an A from him.”

“I’ll take it,” said Fiyero.

After dinner, they went straight to the library. Fiyero put up a little fuss about the amount of studying but had to concede flashcards were a pretty good idea.

“Hold on,” said Elphaba. “I think we need to consult the book for your literature essay on _The Lion Cub_.” She went to the proper section and beside the battered library copy was another gift in green wrapper. She pulled it down and saw her name on the tag. This time she ripped open the paper and let it fall to the floor. It was a leather bound copy of _The Lion Cub_. She flipped open to the inside and saw it was a first edition.

“Ohh…” she whispered and clutched the book to her chest. It was too much but she wouldn’t dare try to send it back. It was her absolute favorite. When she returned to Fiyero he was dozing off with his chin in his hand.

“Fiyero,” said Elphaba, snapping her fingers.

“Yes, Professor?” he asked, blinking awake.

“Study session over,” she said. “If you can wake up early enough, meet me here tomorrow.”

“You got it,” he studied her a moment. “You look happy.”

Elphaba hugged the book tighter and shrugged. “I guess I’m beginning to see what the fuss is about. I still think there’s plenty of waste but it isn’t all… bad.”

Rather than smug remarks, Fiyero just smiled. Not his aren’t-I-a-charming-prince smile but his real smile. He didn’t mention the book in her arms which was a bit of a surprise.

“Glad to hear it,” he said.

Elphaba nodded and put the book in her bag then began the long ritual of bundling up for the frigid outdoors.

“Why do you hang out around me?” she asked. “We were at each others throats but you were dating Galinda. You and Galinda broke up but you… stay around. You obviously aren’t obligated.”

Fiyero shrugged good-naturedly. “Maybe I prefer the company.”

“A lovesick munchkin, a spoiled child, a pampered practically princess, and the green freak of Shiz?” she scoffed. “Especially when said green freak constantly berates you, questions your intelligence, and responds with sarcasm to everything?”

“Like I said: I prefer the company.”

“I guess you’re not as self-absorbed and shallow as I thought you were,” she said.

“Hey, there’s no pretense,” he replied, pointing his pencil at her. “I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.”

“No, you’re not,” she replied softly.

Fiyero scraped together his papers and hissed sharply. He lifted his finger and watched a dot of blood well up from the side of his finger.

“Oh, you’re bleeding,” said Elphaba dropping her bag on the table. “Let me see.” She took his hand in hers and nearly pushed it right back to him. Something akin to electricity passed between them as they touched.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Elphaba broke the eye contact. She reached into her pocket and removed a clean handkerchief which she pressed to his finger.

“It should heal fast,” she said.

“Right…” Fiyero murmured. She could feel his eyes on her. “Well… I’m sure it’ll heal fast.”

“That’s what I said.”

When she dared to look again, she noticed him staring at her gift which had slid out of her bag when she dropped it on the table.

“Not stealing from libraries, are you?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Feeling her ears grow hot, Elphaba shoved the rest of her things in her bag and grabbed the book.

“I have to go,” she said. “I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Before another word could be said, she rushed out of there into the cold night, hoping that the air would remove the sudden heat she felt.

“You’re not that girl, Elphaba,” she muttered to herself. “Don’t even wish or you’ll just get hurt.”

In the following days, Elphaba would find a gift for her somewhere unexpected. In her bag, on her desk, even at her café table when she left briefly to use the bathroom. They were beautiful gifts, too. One was a tiny butterfly on a thin gold chain.

The note read:

_You are kind, compassionate, and caring. Wear this necklace as a reminder that you make the world a better place._

It was subtle and could be hidden under her modest shirt collars. Galinda had convinced her to wear it over her turtle neck but a few snide remarks caused her to hide it.

Another day, she received a purple-almost-black cloak that was incredibly soft and buttoned in the front like a pea coat and billowed around her in a terrifying way that she found she enjoyed. Galinda was pleased because it was stylish over the large, men’s duster her green friend typically wore.

She was then surprised by a candle in a crystal holder that claimed it smelled of old books. When it was lit later that evening, she was pleased to find that it actually did.

Day eight brought her a wooden box filled with an assortment of teas that Galinda insisted on having in her fancy china.

Day nine was a massive blanket perfect for curling up in.

Day ten actually brought a gift for Galinda. Inside was a certificate for a free spa day and was only for her. Paired with it was a note for Elphaba reading: _Seems like you could use a break from pink. Enjoy your quiet evening._ And so she did.

By day eleven, she was growing curious as to who this person was. Galinda was growing anxious as well, though, for different reasons.

“Perhaps he’s a secret admirer,” she said. “You could meet face-to-face and fall in love and live happily ever after!”

“Slow down, Glin,” said Elphaba gently. “We don’t know if it’s a boy and we don’t know anything about them.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” said Nessarose. “Honestly, I’m surprised you let it go on this long. You’re hardly one for gifts and this boy might be a creep. What would father think.”

All doubts Elphaba had were replaced by spite. The only reason why she wasn’t one for gifts was because she never received any. Someone finally thought she was worth spending money on and any old creep wouldn’t spend money on the homeless. More than likely he would send weird stuff, not a teddy bear or tea.

“Well… maybe I _would_ like to meet them,” she said. “At the very least to thank them.”

“You sure about that, Elphaba?” Fiyero asked.

“Yes. Anyone who donates hundreds of coats to the homeless is a decent human being in my book,” she said. “The only problem is I don’t know how to contact them.”

That problem wouldn’t be unsolved for long. When she returned to her room after dinner, there was another present. Inside, she could hardly believe her eyes. Inside the box was a winter evening gown and on top two train tickets to Oz, a pass for a hotel room, and a balcony ticket to Wizomania.

 _You’ve always dreamed of seeing the Emerald City_ the letter read. _I think it’s time we meet. I would like to see you at Wizomania. The extra train ticket is for a friend since I imagine you wouldn’t want to meet a complete stranger alone._

_— Anonymous_

“Oh, my Oz!” Galinda shrieked when she read the letter. “Please pick me! Take me with you! Please, please, please!”

“But Galinda, what about my hundreds of other friends who I could invite on this trip?” she said then smiled and held the ticket out to Galinda. “It leaves at ten in the morning. Think you can pack in time?”

“That’s hardly enough time!” Galinda opened her closet and dragged out two of her white designer suitcases.

Elphaba removed her battered brown one from underneath the bed and flicked it open. She wasn’t sure how long the stay would be, so she packed three days worth of clothes to be safe. She neatly put her toiletries in a travel bag and then hesitated only a moment before packing Yero the Bear on top of everything.

The next morning, they barely managed to catch the train and were perfectly comfortable in their first class compartment. The day was spent exploring the grand city. For once Elphaba felt… normal. Nobody pointed or stared. Due to the exhilaration, she actually let Galinda dress her up.

The dress the mystery gift giver gave her was tasteful. It was black velvet, modest but elegant all the same with a high collar and an opalescent broach on the neck. Galinda looped her hair in a low chignon that was flattering.

“You look beautiful, Elphie,” said Galinda sounding on the verge of tears. “Whoever this guy is, I hope he’s perfect for you.”

“Thanks, Glin,” said Elphaba. “I’m not expecting a happily forever after but I think this is the best holiday season I’ve ever had.”

“I’m so glad.” She held up a letter. “This came for you.”

Elphaba tore it open and read the note with a smile on her face.

_Please meet me for dinner before the show. Your ride is waiting to take you to Viridi._

Taking a deep breath, she went down to the lobby with a borrowed clutch in her hands. The doorman opened the door for her and right there was a man in a green top hat with a red ribbon and a bit of holly on it. He stood in front of a sled that was drawn by a horse that changed various colors.

“Oh…” she whispered.

“Miss Thropp?” the driver asked.

Elphaba nodded.

The driver smiled and opened the door for her. He gave her a hand as she climbed in and didn’t even flinch or wipe his hand on his pants. She felt the blanket and sighed with relief when she realized it wasn’t real fur and draped it across her lap.

The sleigh moved out onto the snow covered streets jingling merrily. Elphaba looked in awe at the decorations and the lights. It was absolutely magical and even if everything went back to normal tomorrow she would never forget how special this Anonymous made her feel. Nobody could take this feeling away from her now that she felt it.

“We’re here, Miss.”

Elphaba climbed out of the carriage and entered the restaurant. It seemed to be modeled after the interior of a palace. It was so over the top it should have made her angry from the amount of pearl and lace it contained but for some reason it added to the magical surreality of the evening. Emerald drapes framed the windows and the ceiling was gilded with gold women carrying cornucopias and paintings of angels and deities around a crystal chandelier. It made her want to cry.

“Miss Thropp?” said the hostess.

Elphaba nodded.

“Come this way.” She led Elphaba to a table that wasn’t hidden away. “May I take your cloak?”

Tipping her head, Elphaba handed it to the woman. A waiter came by and pulled her chair out for her.

“Your date will be here shortly,” he said. “For now, may I interest you in a glass of wine?”

“Uh… no, thank you. Just water for now.”

“Carbonated or flat?”

“You carbonate your water?” she asked incredulously.

“People order it.”

“I’ll just take flat,” she said.

When he was gone, she released the breath she was holding and picked up her menu. There were no prices on it and everything was unfamiliar but the way it was described sounded absolutely delicious. Elphaba ran a finger along the raised logo on the cream menu and looked back up at the ceiling. Her nerves were beginning to take over as she began to think about who was going to show up. Were they man? Woman? Animal?

Then a ridiculous thought came that the person didn’t know she was green. She opened her menu again and stared right at it.

“I was hoping you would show up.”

Elphaba looked up to see Fiyero looking incredibly dashing in a tailored suit. She stared at him wide-eyed and he actually seemed to become nervous.

“You’re not upset are you?” he asked. “See, at first I just wanted to give you a few gifts and then do something for your cause hoping that you’d get into the Lurlinemas Spirit. But then there was that day in the library with _The Lion Cub_. When I touched your hand I felt… well, something that I didn’t even know was there before.”

Elphaba got to her feet and an hour long battle of stay or flee happened in .02 seconds.

“I hoped it was you,” she whispered and threw her arms around his neck.

It was the most wonderful night of Elphaba’s life and it melted the ice wall of cynicism around her heart.


End file.
